My sweet dark heart
by Dark.Zaire
Summary: Misa-chan tenia una vida, si Kira no la mato... al menos destruyo su corazon...
1. Viejos amigos

Primera histori con Misa como personaje central ^^ habla un poco de la vida de Misa antes de involucrarse con Kira y como se vio afectada por la libreta y Light, parece un tanto frio pero realmente merece una oportunidad!

**Disclaimaer: **sin pertenencia de death note- le pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata.

* * *

My sweet dark heart.

-Y, entonces?

-Mmmm- tardo buen rato pensando- no lo sé, supongo que no tengo…

Ahí concluyó una de las charlas mas largas que habíamos tenido desde el incidente… aspiré por último el perfume de sus cabellos, aquel que ella tanto adoraba y usaba hasta que se acabó la botella y yo traté de regalarle uno para navidad. Se despidió con su hermosa sonrisa y cabellos rubios que imitaban al sol…

Dos semanas después la volví a ver, había cambiado.

-Mi-mi, estas bien? Luces un poco pálida.

-Estoy bien Aki, solo un tanto… olvídalo- sonrió de pronto como si nada le estuviera molestando – recuerdas la pregunta que me hiciste el otro día? La de: quien sería mi héroe?

-Si-

-Bueno, tal vez no tenga un héroe, pero tengo un ángel- sentí curiosidad por averiguar qué era lo que la distraía, seguramente su "ángel" tendría algo que ver – sabes quién es mi ángel Akio? Mi ángel guardián?

-No- respondí cada vez mas intrigado.

-Eres tú- terminó con su adorable sonrisa.

Y así pasamos un buen tiempo, a pesar de que su carrera y enorme belleza nos alejaban cada vez mas, continuábamos viéndonos, platicando, bromeando, riendo… fui su ángel guardián durante todo ese tiempo en que ya nadie creía en ella y cuando había abandonado todas sus esperanzas de vivir, cuando el mundo solo la consideraba una cara bonita y enormes pechos, una rubia tonta; fui yo el que le devolvió las esperanzas y a la vez la condené…

* * *

lo se un tanto corto, espero actualizar pronto.

saludos de parte de la shinigami ^^!


	2. Kira involucrado

si les gusto o deje picados aqui esta un ppequeño complemento de lo anterior.

**Disclaimer: **busco a los autores de esta historia para discutir los tramites de propiedad u.u

* * *

-Mi-mi! Misa, Misa! Ven, corre, mira lo que tengo!

-Akio! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué pasa?

-Mira, según este diario el que mató a tus padres ha sido…

-Asesinado por Kira!- en ese momento algo cambió en su mirada, como un deseo de encontrar a alguien o querer golpear algo, parecía confusa y a la vez estaba decidida – Akio… tengo que… no, voy a encontrarlo Akio, voy a encontrar a mi razón de vivir, a mi…

Héroe, así lo nombró y desde aquel momento hasta donde yo sé Kira se convirtió en el único héroe que Misa-chan tuvo, su única esperanza y lo que le impulsó a seguir adelante. Desde entonces ya no fui más su ángel guardián y desde entonces solo contó con su héroe invisible.

-Pero, mi-misa ¿Cómo?-

-Akio… lo voy a encontrar, haré todo lo necesario para encontrarlo.

No volví a ver a Misa-misa después de eso.

Me sentí abandonado durante un tiempo, pero estuve decidido a continuar mi vida. Sin embargo, un día en que me entretenía mirando las hazañas del héroe de Misa-chan descubrí algo increíble, algo de lo que tal vez no muchos se dieron cuenta hasta después, había un segundo Kira y de hecho, creía saber de quien se trataba…

_-Haré todo lo necesario para encontrarlo-_ fue lo primero que vino a mi mente -Misa-chan?- acaso sería ella? Estoy seguro que Misa-misa sería capaz de algo así, de hecho estaba mas que convencido de que ella…

El teléfono sonó cortando mi momento de reflexión. Era mi jefe que llamaba para investigar algo en la ciudad de Tokio, al parecer había logrado mi petición de encontrarme un caso en esa ciudad tan urbanizada y atestada de gente quejumbrosa e infeliz, por su puesto que solo era un pretexto para acercarme a Kira y buscar a Misa, pero era la única forma, después de todo que es lo que iba a hacer? Iba a llamar a mi mayordomo y pedirle que preparara el helicóptero y reservaciones en un hotel de lujo mientras saboreaba mi tarta de fresas? Claro que no, solo contaba con mi pequeño trabajo y diminutos ingresos, eso es lo que sucede cuando un inútil te arruina la vida, cuando te quedas solo en el mundo.

* * *

*w* ~_Raawrr!_~ la shinigami tiene hambre!

~ _Espera, espera! Ya vendran reviews!_~ **!**-.- preferiria poder alimentarte con manzanas!

Bueno continuare muy pronto, nos vemos! (o leemos? no tengo idea, como prefieran) twt ~Raawrr!~


	3. Akio Deushi

**little pause!**

aqui un pequeño complemento sobre quien narra la historia (por supuesto que es un OC inventado, una idea un tanto ambiciosa de querer meterlo a la historia:)

**_Disclaimer:_** XD sin disclaimer! al fin! como este personaje es mio no lo necesito! ~ _Rrr! shinigami saber que no Zaire miente!_~ esta bien, a ecepcion de la historia a la que trato de incluirlo y por supuesto que su mejor amiga es misa-chan, pero fuera de eso no hay necesidad del aburrido _disclaimer_ ~ _te encanta encontrar vacios legales verdad?_~ :D

* * *

Quizá a estas alturas medias podrías cuestionarte de quien es la estúpida voz que no sabe relatar historias y que sin embargo sigue aferrado a su capricho, bueno creo que se habrán dado cuenta que soy policía (un mal intento de un detective privado) y una de las pocas personas que recuerdan a Misa-chan antes de su criticado ascenso a la fama. Un tanto más explícito he aquí algunas cosas que deberían de saber sobre mí:

Nombre: Akio Deushi.

Edad: 22 años.

Ciudad Natal: Nagoya, Japón.

Trabajo: Policía.

Estatus referente a la sociedad: antisocial.

Supongo que con eso es más que suficiente para cualquiera. Por si les interesa saber al igual que Misa-chan mis padres también fueron asesinados por un inútil, de ahí la razón para ser policía, fui a dar al mismo reclusorio de "ayuda" que Misa Amane, mi única amiga durante un largo tiempo. Lo que nos diferencia a parte de lo físico es que Misa quedo traumada con la poca justicia de este mundo mientras yo disfrutaba de ella mientras se llevaba a cabo la sentencia de aquel asesino de dientes amarillos y ojos saltones.

* * *

~_Estas segura que no lo escrbiste solo por ocio? ¬¬~_

-comppletamente! :D _(etooo... tal vez un poco n.n)_

**acepto criticas, sugerencias, aplausos y demas... agradezco las reviews!**


	4. Blue heartnote

continuacion...

* * *

El caso estaba perdido, no había ni una pisca de evidencia que condujera a algo a parte del testimonio dudoso de una menor de ocho años, no es que no confiara en ella, simplemente sabia que tan distorsionado se podía volver un recuerdo gracias al rencor, es por eso que decidí olvidar el caso, o al menos para mí, continuaría fingiendo que investigaba para tener una razón por la cual debía quedarme en Tokio.

Con mi estancia en la iluminada ciudad se dio a conocer lo que yo ya sabia, la existencia del segundo Kira… de hecho para estas alturas, y si el tal L era tan bueno como decían, entonces habría mas personas sospechando de ella… por supuesto que no tenia idea de donde se encontraba así que simplemente vagabundee por todo Tokio como un perro abandonado.

-_The blue Note_? Tal vez… no, no creo que tenga dinero suficiente para entrar a…-

-Disculpa, lo siento…-

-Cegatona!-

¿Qué le sucedia a las personas en esa ciudad? Todos iban con tanta prisa, acongojados por el tiempo que no tenían y preocupados por problemas sin respuestas. A puesto que Misa-chan la pasaría tan mal como yo aquí.

* * *

_**Misas PO´VS**_

-_Deushi? No, Akio jamás vendría aquí, debí haberlo confundido_… Tu que piensas Rem? No has dicho mucho desde que envié los videos a la televisora-

-Pienso que no deberías tentar tanto a tu suerte Misa, no sabes que clase de persona es Kira, ni lo que es capaz de hacer-

-Jiji Rem tontita no sabes que Misa- misa prometió hacer todo lo que fuera necesario para encontrar a Kira? Aun así me alegro que te preocupes por mí ¡eres como mi ángel guradian! X3…

_De ja vu? Que me sucede, debería concentrarme en los nombres de las personas en vez de otras cosas, vamos Misa, así nunca lo encontrarás!_

_

* * *

_

~Raaawwwrrr!~

esta bien, esta bien! prometo que actualizare pronto!

~_rawrr? _:3

si es en serio (nota de autor ¬¬ no comprar una shinigami como mascota exotica)


	5. hablemos de L

Lo siento! Kumenasai! lo se rompi mi promesa de actualizar pronto u.u pero espero que aun haya personas que se apiaden de esta patetica escritora tardia y continuen con este fic.

* * *

**L involucrado.**

Los días se me pasaron buscándola, investigando como mi trabajo mal pagado me había enseñado… pero cada vez que parecía estar cerca, detrás de ella y a solo unos pasos y podía sentir su vivo recuerdo entre las manos… desaparecia, esfumándose en la sombras, sabiendo que nunca había ido tras la pista correcta.

Con el resultante de mi trabajo pude pagar una estancia mas larga en la ciudad aunque no fuese muy buena, pero me daba mas oportunidades y a la vez trabajo, la ciudad era un asco y un caos que trabajaba a la voz de dos grandes titanes Kira y L, y en medio la ciudad entera.

Finalmente la encontré, estaba en un comercial de cosméticos, lucia igual que en mis recuerdos, pero ahora mas hermosa y feliz, nunca supe si fue por la falsa sonrisa que la televisión le obligaba a usar o porque sabia que había encontrado a su _felicidad_. Pero no lo aceptaba, no aceptaba que ese falso dios que mataba personas fuera su felicidad, no era posible que Misa fuera feliz idolatrando a un asesino… no podía ser.

Y, ahora que la había encontrado quedaba un dilema mas ¿Cómo me le acercaba? no la había visto en tanto tiempo que quizás ni siquiera supiese quien era y mi sentido común me decía que no era buena idea toparse con ella si, en efecto era la segunda Kira, aun así tuve el valor de ir a buscarla directamente y no me importaba todo lo que necesitare hacer, la iba a ver…

Debo admitir que soy un pésimo detective y que dentro de mi trabajo nadie podía dudar de las buenas cualidades con las que se le atribuían a L, no hablare de él porque no sería la persona indicada, solo puedo concluir en que si, inclusive yo, un mal detective, acostumbrado a casos sin resolución pudo saber a un instante quien era el segundo Kira entonces él fácilmente hubiera dado con la respuesta también.

Misa parecía desaparecida, la prensa había dicho que la arrestaron por asuntos relacionados con drogas y ella simplemente no estaba. Sabia que no era cierto, a pesar de todo, jamás había recurrido a algo tan bajo, la verdad es que L había llegado antes que yo, eso era todo.

Solo un tonto hubiera tratado de buscar inocente a un persona a estas alturas. Se conocía al detective, no por su rostro ni por su curioso nombre, sino por su impecable reputación.

* * *

**si no actualizo pronto le concederé un fic sobre cualquier personaje (death note) al primero que deje una review... **

~¬¬ _Rawwrr?~_

_-_Si es en serio-

~ -_- _Eso dijiste la ultima vez_~

_**PD: vendo una shinigami molesta de mascota.**_

~ D: ~

-No es cierto! n.n


	6. Fin

**Final!**

finalmente he terminado, aun les pido disculpas por las tardias actualizaciones pero agradesco en verdad a aquellos que continuaron el fic! n.n

* * *

**Angeles guardianes y de la muerte.**

_**Rem PO´VS.**_

…_Por ese entonces Misa era amada por muchas personas y apreciada aun por mas… sin embargo a ella no le importaba… seguía encaprichada, no escuchaba a nadie y solo ella era capaz de entender lo que ocurría dentro de su mundo, encerrado en la cabeza de Misa donde sabia que ella no era realmente feliz y se torturaba por no ser perfecta, de acuerdo a las adecuaciones y expectativas de su dios, sufría por no poder verlo, porque cuando lo veía él nunca parecía complacido y porque sabia que Misa había abandonado mucho con tal de poder entregarse de esa forma casi masoquista a él… Misa, por favor déjalo solo te haces_ daño!

Observe como se dejaba seducir por las falsas palabras de aquel humano, ciertamente hasta a un dios de la muerte tanta hipocresía le daba asco y mas si sabias que todo aquello terminaría mal.

En el momento en que fue apresada y puesta bajo condiciones extremas solo me pidió que la dejara y como siempre contando su triste historia: "_Rem, Light es mi única salvación._"

Por supuesto que ese humano tendría que hacer algo no me agradaba el hecho de que Misa lo considerara su única salida pero si él había causado esto él tendría que arreglarlo. _Solo espera engreído y falso dios de la muerte, sino salvas a Misa te hare ver la verdadera fragilidad de tus huesos!_

_**Akio PO´VS.**_

Las noticias sobre Misa no llegaron durante algunos meses y como el caso de Kira se había cancelado para todo oficial en Japón a excepción claro de unos cuantos subordinados al servicio de L investigué por mi cuenta.

Después de un tiempo las cosas se complicaron. Las noticias sobre Misa volvieron a aparecer, así mismo que las de su héroe, quien si en el pasado se había ganado cierta y poca admiración de mi parte ahora solo me causaba desprecio, no es que estuviera del lado de L, no podía estarlo porque lo mas seguro es que continuara sospechando de Misa, pero simplemente odiaba la idea de que se hubiera metido en algo así.

Conforme paso el tiempo, vivi intranquilo pensando que Misa estaba en peligro, que Kira la tenía sujetada y L balanceaba una guillotina sobre su cuello. Finalmente un día no pude soportarlo y fue cuando me encontré con la desesperación tocando a mi puerta, de nuevo la veía tratando de consumir aquello que quería.

Lo único que hize fue salir, salir a un bar y escoger la botella mas grande que pude distinguir, para entonces ya no me importaba lo que sucediera conmigo, era un desastre y mi vida siempre lo había sido. Después perdí conciencia y volvi vagabundo a las calles sin saber donde estaba… perdí la conciencia.

Cuando volvi a despertar me dolia todo el cuerpo y tenia un extraño liquido en las manos, no era alcohol, no olia como tal, además ningún tipo de bebida que hubiera conocido era teñido de ese color, con esa textura… sabia lo que era y estuve inclusive feliz cuando me di cuenta, porque sabia que gracias a ese rastro escarlata que dejara… encontraría a Misa, ella me encontraría.

_**Misa PO´VS.**_

~_Con cautela iras porque dios observa los pasos que das_

_Toma fuerte mi mano y así sabré que segura estaré_

_Aunque muy lejos este en soledad… algún día yo te veré otra vez_

_Yo lo se_

_Cerca estuve de ti una vez, en mi confiabas también_

_Si algo de ti ignore… volvías a mi, me lo hacías saber_

_me lo hacías saber otra vez_

…

_Algo sucedió y de pronto no supe que hacer_

_¿Que habrá después?~_

Solo camine atraves de mi ruta de regreso a casa, pero cuando pasaba por uno de los callejones aledaños al edificio, ese asqueroso callejón donde una vez estuve a punto de morir… vi una figura temblando, en mal estado y respiraciones entrecortadas. Mis ojos se inundaron de lagrimas, primero de miedo al mismo tiempo que tomaba la libreta y la pluma, después fue tristeza al ver el nombre en letras rojas que flotaba sobre la cabeza de aquel muchacho que literalmente estaba bañado en sangre y sostenia una botella de sake rota: _Akio Deushi._ No podía detenerme, Light me había confiado la tarea de Kira ese día y no podía defraudarlo, no, no ese no era mi Akio, ese no podía ser mi Akio, el lindo y tierno chico que recordaba y que alguna vez fuese mi mejor amigo, no podía…

-Vamos Misa- pronuncio de repente – que esperas Misa, se que puedes hacerlo, se que tu también … yo lo hice, no te detengas a indagar.

-A-akio- no se si lo dije bien

-Ademas, estoy cansado Misa, te esperé y te estuve buscando por mucho tiempo- sonrio, no era esa sonrisa que me consolaba y también me hacia sonreír luego, era mas bien la de un… asesino – Misa, recuerdas… esa, esa última llamada que mi hiciste? Cuando me contaste que un borracho te había asustado e intentado asesinarte, esa vez me dijiste que habias estado tan asustada, ahí indefensa, sin poder hacer nada… pero esta vez se que te puedes defender, solo hazlo Mi…

Akio cayó al suelo, sus 40 segundos habían pasado y mis manos temblaban, salí corriendo a ocultarme dentro de la casa, las lagrimas me corrían el maquillaje y por primera vez desde aquella última que había pasado por el callejón maldije a la libreta, maldije el día en que había tenido que haberme encontrado con Light, maldije a Rem y maldije todo aquello que se me ocurrió.

-Misa

-Callate Rem! No quiero… no quiero volver a ser Kira!

-Misa, yo te lo advertí, lo siento, Mi-misa

Eso me destrozo, aunque por suerte contaba con Rem y sabia que al menos ella me cuidaría durante un tiempo.

* * *

**para ubicarse mejor en tiempo con la historia de death note:**

-al principio cuando rem esta narrando es cuando L encierra a Misa y a Light.

- cuando comienza akio habla cuando Misa ya era "libre" y higuchi era Kira, por eso dice que se las cosas se complicaron, porque a partir de ahi cambia el modus operandu de Kira.

-ya para cuando akio se desespera y si reconocen la cancion de Misa es cuando L la deja salir, de hecho es el capitulo en el que L muere T.T tambien en el que muere rem y al final me sentí cruel por escoger ese capitulo porque a partir de ahi rem ya no esta para Misa.

espero y les halla gustado! ^_^ Arigato!


End file.
